


Rosas Rojas

by TabrisXX



Series: ROSAS [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Crying Victor Nikiforov, Español | Spanish, Forbidden Love, Genderbending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Reincarnation, Running Away, Sad, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: "Perderte de nuevo no es una opción, Victor. Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre".Secuela de "Rosas Azules" y última entrega de la trilogía "Rosas".---[AU] Reencarnación





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Secuela de "Rosas Azules" y última entrega de la trilogía "Rosas".**

_"Haven't slept in a week_  
_My bed has become my coffin_  
_Cannot breath, cannot speak_  
_My head's like a bomb, still waiting_  
_Take my heart and take my soul_  
_I don't need them anymore..."_

Se pasó contando casi obsesivamente los días que faltaban para la llegada de su cumpleaños. No podía dejar de mirar el calendario y el reloj en su celular de forma constante como si eso le sirviera para hacer que el tiempo corriera con más prisa. Estaba tan pendiente de eso que le daba la impresión de que el tiempo no pasaba, las horas y los días se le hacían interminables. Estaba más nervioso e irritable que de costumbre y sus padres lo notaron cuando aquel lunes por la mañana, Yuri no se levantó para ir a la escuela.

Lilia, su madre, visiblemente molesta porque el chico no bajó a desayunar, se dirigió a la habitación de éste y al entrar allí de golpe, lo encontró aún en la cama. Estaba despierto y de lo más campante aún echado allí, con las mantas cubriéndole hasta el cuello.

—¡Yuri! -gritó la mujer- ¿Qué se supone es esto!? Son más de las 7 y no te has levantado. ¡Ya estás atrasado, jovencito! Ahora mismo sales de esa cama, vas a bañarte y bajas a desayunar.

—Olvídalo, mamá -replicó y volteó hacia el otro lado, dando la espalda a su madre- No iré hoy.

—¿Y desde cuándo haces lo que te viene en gana? ¡No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando! -advirtió ella- ¡No permitiré que faltes otra vez a la escuela!

La elegante mujer se adentró de lleno a la habitación de su hijo menor e intentó sacarle las mantas pero éste se lo impidió, quitándoselas de vuelta. Comenzaron a estirarse mutuamente el cobertor hasta que Lilia totalmente fastidiada, se rindió.

—¡Ya basta! Voy a llamar a tu padre -amenazó-

—Llámalo, da igual. De todas maneras no iré -replicó el ofuscado chico elevando el tono- ¡¡¡Ya deja de molestarme!!!

Ella no pudo tolerar la actitud majadera de su hijo. Se acercó a él, lo volteó con fuerza y le propinó una cachetada que le hizo doler la mano.

—¡A mí no me levantas la voz!

Los ojos de Yuri se llenaron de lágrimas, podía sentir su mejilla ardiendo pero con todas sus fuerzas se contuvo para no quebrarse delante de su progenitora.

—No puedo ir a la escuela, mamá -murmuró agachando la mirada, ya con una actitud un poco más sumisa-

—¿Y por qué no? -ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con incredulidad-

—Me suspendieron por una semana.

—¿¡Otra vez!? ¡Esto es increíble, Yuri! Es tu segunda suspensión lo que va del semestre. ¡¡¡Estás como alumno condicional en tu último año de escuela y tienes la desfachatez de decirme que te suspendieron!!! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?

—Le dí una paliza a un idiota que me estuvo molestando -refirió el chico-

—¿Pero cuál es tu problema? ¡¡¡Tienes una conducta totalmente inaceptable!!!

—Mamá, por favor, no empieces con el mismo discurso de siempre -pidió el muchacho resoplando totalmente fastidiado- Ya sé de memoria todo lo que me vas a decir. Dirás que soy un desastre, que soy casi un delincuente, que solo te causo dolores de cabeza y sobre todo que no soy perfecto como tu querido hijito Victor, de quien te sientes muy orgullosa -ironizó-

La mujer sentía que le hervía la sangre, levantó la mano con intenciones de aplicarle al chico otro correctivo pero se contuvo cuando lo vio derramando lágrimas finalmente. Se asustó un poco, ya que no era normal verlo de ese modo. Yuri era demasiado orgulloso y jamás dejaba que los demás lo vieran llorando.

Lilia se sentó en la cama frente a su hijo y lo observó con fijeza. Pudo notar las rojas marcas que sus dedos dejaron en la mejilla de Yuri y también unas tremendas ojeras que evidenciaba había padecido insomnio.

—Hijo...lo siento, perdóname -dijo ella e intentó acarciarle el cabello pero el rubio se hizo a un lado, rechazando ese contacto-

La mujer se sintió bastante mal con eso. Pensó que quizás no era tan buena madre para Yuri como creía, pero lo que más le llamó la atención de todo, fue la rabia que vio claramente reflejada en los ojos del rubio al referirse a Victor, su hijo mayor que hace casi un par de años se había marchado a los Estados Unidos, con el propósito de realizar un estudio de posgrado.

Antes de que Victor se fuera, Yuri y él eran muy unidos como hermanos pero desde que eso cambió, el rubio no volvió a ser el mismo. Si bien siempre tuvo problemas en la escuela debido a su conducta, ésta empeoró a partir de ese suceso. Se volvió todavía más rebelde y temerario, no tenía amigos en la escuela ni en el vecindario porque casi todos los chicos sentían recelo de él, se ganó una muy mala fama y lo tenían en concepto de vándalo y amargado.

Se la pasaba aislado de todo el mundo, siempre era visto con su teléfono celular en mano y los auriculares puestos, completamente en su mundo impenetrable, pensativo y algunas veces retraído.

Todos lo juzgaban de algún modo pero nadie sabía detrás de esa faceta distante y quizás soberbia, había un chico consumido por una depresión silenciosa, un chico con el corazón destrozado, un chico que había perdido todas sus esperanzas y sus ganas de vivir desde el día que su hermano se fue.

Lo enviaron al psicólogo en cuantiosas ocasiones pero Yuri se negaba a colaborar con los profesionales. Aducía que no quería hablar con desconocidos, se portaba grosero con todos ellos y afirmaba que no tenía absolutamente nada que quisiera contar. Pero la cuestión real era que simplemente no podía hacerlo, de ninguna manera podía hablar con nadie de aquel secreto que lo unía a Victor. Pensaba que ahí sí lo derivarían a un psiquiatra y que tal vez, lo terminarían encerrando en alguna clínica para personas con trastornos mentales.

¿Quién podría creerle semejante cosa? Nadie, absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Lo tildarían de loco si dijera que estaba enamorado de su hermano mayor, quien era la reencarnación del hombre que fue su esposo en su vida anterior. Y todavía las cosas empeorarían si alguien llegara a saber que mantuvo relaciones sexuales con Victor.

—¿Por qué sientes tanta rabia hacia tu hermano? -cuestionó Lilia finalmente- Desde pequeño fuiste muy apegado a él pero desde que se marchó parece que lo odias. Han pasado casi dos años y nunca fuiste capaz de atenderle el teléfono todo este tiempo.

Yuri sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió hablar tan rápido pero intentó sobreponerse y secó sus lágrimas con prisa. Odiaba tanto que lo vieran así, detestaba dar esa imagen de vulnerabilidad. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a su madre sus razones sin quedar como un completo inmaduro frente a ella? ¿Pero qué más daba eso si ella ya lo tenía en ese concepto de hijo menor rebelde y de actitud desastrosa?

—Responde, Yuri -pidió la mujer, exasperada ante el silencio del joven-

—No odio a Victor, mamá -susurró-

—¿Entonces por qué nunca le respondes los mensajes y las llamadas? Siempre me pregunta por ti y quiere saber cómo te encuentras.

—Es que no tengo nada que desee hablar con él -suspiró e hizo una pausa antes de proseguir- Él optó por irse y dejarme. Ahora yo solo quiero que se olvide de mí y que haga su vida allá. Eso es lo que eligió al final de cuentas.

Lilia se puso de pie, en verdad no conseguía entender nada.

—Lo dices de ese modo y más bien me parece que estoy escuchando hablar a una mujer dolida y despechada que fue abandonada por su hombre.

Yuri experimentó una rara punzada que le hizo doler el pecho e hicieron que sus ganas de llorar regresaran automáticamente. Lo que su madre decía era lo que en verdad le ocurría.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a quedarte en cama todo el día? -preguntó Lilia-

—Es lo mejor para ti, ¿no? Que me quede encerrado y no esté por ahí ocasionando problemas que te alteren los nervios.

—¡Yuri, basta! Estoy harta de tu absurda hostilidad para conmigo. ¡Tienes que madurar! En una semana cumplirás 18 años y serás mayor de edad, tienes que empezar a actuar como un hombre adulto y ya no más como un niño caprichoso.

Ella se dirigió a abrir las cortinas de la habitación para que un poco de luz natural pudiera entrar aunque no hubo mucha diferencia, era un típico día de invierno, tan gris como todos los anteriores. Las nevadas seguían pero eran ya de menor intensidad. Faltaba menos de un mes para la llegada de la ansiada primavera, una estación que muchos esperaban con ganas pero para Yuri, todas las estaciones eran iguales y carentes de gracia o sentido.

El joven se recostó de nuevo y se cubrió el rostro con las mantas, ignorando por completo la presencia de su madre allí. Todo lo que deseaba era que la mujer se fuera de una vez y lo dejara solo.

La escuchó salir de la recámara pero maldijo en voz baja porque había dejado su puerta abierta.

—¡Demonios! -murmuró con rabia, no quería levantarse de su cama e ir a cerrarla él mismo pero al parecer no quedaba opción-

Se descubrió por completo y quedó sentado en su cama, sorprendiéndose al ver regresar a su madre con un bello jarrón lleno de rosas que dejó sobre una pequeña mesa vacía, justo en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

—¿Y eso? -preguntó el joven-

—Esta habitación necesita ser hermoseada con urgencia -respondió la mujer- Ni se te ocurra arrojar las rosas a la basura, las dejarás ahí mismo donde las puse -ordenó y finalmente se fue, ahora sí, cerrando la puerta como Yuri quería-

El chico suspiró y fijó la mirada en esas preciosas flores. Sintió esa nostalgia que ya conocía de sobra, esa que invadía su corazón cada vez que pensaba en él y sus recuerdos pasados volvían a atormentarlo. Se puso de pie abruptamente y acercó a las flores, tocando los delicados pétalos con apenas sus dedos.

—Rosas rojas -murmuró y sonrió rememorando su vida anterior- Vitya y yo teníamos rosas rojas en el jardín de nuestra casa, él siempre me las solía traer. A pesar de saber que mis favoritas eran las azules porque me recordaban a sus hermosos ojos.

_"Yulia, el día que las rosas azules se produzcan de manera natural, prometo llenar el jardín con ellas para ti. Por de pronto, te traeré rosas rojas todos los días."_

Y así lo hacía, su esposo le daba una rosa roja todos los días junto con un beso.

Yuri golpeó con el puño cerrado la madera de esa mesa y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Tomó una de esas flores con toda la rabia que su ser experimentaba y arrancó todos los pétalos y en un descuido, varias espinas se clavaron en su mano también, ocasionándole unos pequeños cortes que comenzaron a sangrar de inmediato.

El chico chilló a causa del dolor que aquello le produjo y dejó caer al piso todo lo que quedaba de aquella rosa ya estropeada. Volvió a su cama y tomó el celular, de nuevo se puso a ver el calendario.

—Solo una maldita semana más -susurró-

_"The one I love_  
_Is striking me down on my knees_  
_The one I love_  
_Drowning me in my dreams_  
_The one I love_  
_Over and over again_  
_Dragging me under..."_

Por más que Yuri se prometió a sí mismo dejar esa tontería de estar viendo la fecha y la hora a cada rato, no consiguió hacerlo. Le urgía que llegara por fin el día en el que cumpliría la dichosa mayoría de edad porque había algo que hace tiempo tenía en mente.

—Iré a buscarte Victor -murmuró- Y haré que regreses conmigo, a este lugar al que realmente perteneces -finalmente y después de mucho tiempo, el chico sonrió-

Desde que el albino se fue de Rusia hace casi dos años, Yuri había trazado un plan que sabía lo metería en grandes problemas cuando sus padres se dieran cuenta de su ausencia pero ya nada de eso le importaba. Con 18 años de edad, iba a abordar por sí solo un avión con destino a los Estados Unidos para ir a buscar a su amado Vitya por su cuenta.

Faltaban solo dos días para su cumpleaños y ya no se sentía tan frustrado sino más bien, ansioso y conforme pasaban las horas, eso solo iba en aumento junto con una extraña sensación de felicidad.

Pero eso le duraría mucho menos de lo que podía imaginar. Esa misma noche, Yuri recibió la llamaba de su hermana mayor, Mila.

—¡No puedo creerlo! -exclamó ella con notable emoción- ¡Mi hermanito ya es todo un hombre! 

—¡Afff...no fastidies, bruja! -refutó el rubio, no le gustaba cuando su hermana se ponía en ese plan aunque en el fondo le resultaba algo tierno de su parte-

—Otabek y yo iremos a San Petersburgo visitarlos y de paso festejaremos tu cumpleaños -anunció Mila-

—Pues tengo planes de festejar nada.

—¡Vamos Yuri! Deja esa amargura que cumples 18 años y debemos festejarlo como corresponde.

—¿Van a traer al niño con ustedes? -preguntó refiriéndose a su pequeño sobrino, hijo que su hermana tuvo con el kazajo-

—No, él no irá en esta ocasión. Va a quedarse con sus abuelos paternos, nos reclaman que no lo ven mucho y además...será como una segunda luna de miel para Beka y para mí.

—Claro, dejan al niño con los abuelos para ustedes tomarse unas vacaciones tranquilos y de paso, poder follar a gusto -ironizó-

—¡Dios, Yuri! -la pelirroja se escandalizó- ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?

—Pero si es la verdad. Ya veo que para mi próximo cumpleaños me regalarán un sobrino nuevo.

—Es posible. Ahora queremos tener una niña también -comentó Mila- Y por cierto, ¿qué hay de ti? No has tenido una novia en estos tiempos ¿o un novio quizás?

Yuri se ruborizó por completo al escuchar eso de su hermana con una aparente total normalidad.

—¿Novio? -preguntó con curiosidad-

—Sí -respondió la mujer- Si te soy sincera, nunca concebí la idea de verte con una chica -emitió una risita, esperando recibir una lluvia de insultos y gritos por parte de su hermano-

Sin embargo, eso no pasó. El silencio se hizo presente, solo escuchaba a Yuri suspirando de manera extraña.

—¿Es en serio? -volvió a preguntar el rubio-

—Sí, ¿por qué te sorprende tanto? Contrariamente a nuestros padres, yo soy una persona de mente abierta -sonrió- Si me dices que te gusta los chicos, créeme que te apoyaré de manera incondicional. Así como he apoyado a Victor.

—¿¡Victor!? -se alarmó- Espera, ¿qué dijiste? No estoy entendiendo nada.

—¡Uy, creo que hablé de más! -murmuró ella- Ya, olvídalo.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! -gritó el joven- Ya empezaste a hablar y ahora vas a terminar -demandó-

—De acuerdo -ella lanzó un largo suspiro- Pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nuestros padres y tampoco a Victor porque es algo que me lo confió con mucha seriedad.

—¿Tú crees que voy a decir algo a esos viejos moralistas, Mila? -preguntó casi indignado- Y con el idiota de Victor no he vuelto a hablar desde que se fue.

—¿Y eso? -la mujer se extrañó al escuchar semejante cosa-

Pero Yuri no quería dar explicaciones sobre eso, le importaba más bien saber los detalles del otro asunto que su hermana acababa de mencionar y eso, le hizo acelerar el corazón y temblar las manos.

—Es una estupidez. Pero ya dime, ¿a qué rayos te refieres con eso de que apoyas a Victor?

—Hace como un año, Victor me confesó que es gay.

—Ajá... -el chico ni siquiera se molestó en fingir sorpresa al respecto-

—¿No te sorprende, Yuri?

—Me da igual su dichosa orientación sexual -mintió, él ya lo sabía de sobra-

—Pues eso, es gay. Está en pareja con alguien que conoció en los Estados Unidos y planea contraer matrimonio con ese chico en cuestión de un mes.

Lo que Mila escuchó a continuación fue un extraño ruido.

—¿¡Yuri!? -lo llamó algo exaltada pero notó que su hermano ya no se encontraba allí-

Eso era porque de la impresión a Yuri se le deslizó el celular de la mano y el aparato acabó todo desarmado en el piso, justo luego de que su hermana le informara sobre aquella noticia que le resultó un golpe bajo. Entonces el muchacho recordó las palabras que Yakov, su padre pronunció en aquel almuerzo donde se dio por enterado que Victor se iría.

_"Lo más probable es que Victor se quede por esos lares para siempre, posiblemente conocerá a alguien y terminará casándose allá"_

Su padre tuvo toda la maldita razón. Yuri se echó al piso sobre sus rodillas y no pudo hacer más que llorar desconsoladamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hypnotized by the night_   
_Silently rising beside me_   
_Emptiness, nothingness_   
_Is burning a hole inside me_   
_Take my faith and take my pride_   
_I don't need them anymore..."_

El día que Yuri tanto había ansiado por fin llegó. Luego de haberse pasado semanas enteras observando el calendario y el reloj, rogando que el tiempo se acelere, ya era oficialmente mayor de edad. Para su familia, esa era una ocasión más que especial. El hijo menor de aquel matrimonio, el más pequeño de la casa se convirtió ese día en un adulto. Lilia se encargó de preparar un abundante y delicioso almuerzo para agasajar a su hijo y Yakov le tenía preparada una sorpresa que se la daría en cuanto acabaran de comer.

Por otra parte, Mila y Otabek habían llegado a Rusia el día anterior y también estaban allí reunidos con ellos alrededor de la mesa. Pero Yuri simplemente no lo soportaba más, no quería estar allí pero tampoco se animaba a hacerles un desplante.  
Se encontraba en silencio en su lugar, apenas probando pequeños bocados mientras escuchaba a sus padres, a su hermana mayor y a su cuñado charlando entre ellos, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la plática y sin participar de la misma. Aquella escena le provocaba una especie de déjà vu y sintió de nuevo una opresión en el pecho.

Dirigió su mirada a aquel puesto vacío, el lugar que antes Victor ocupaba en esa mesa cuando todavía vivía en esa casa. Fue que entendió todo; lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante era muy parecido a lo ocurrió aquel fatídico día, cuando supo que su hermano mayor se iría a vivir al extranjero.

Cayó en la cuenta de que entonces pasaron casi dos años de ese acontecimiento que lo dejó destrozado. Podía recordar claramente la tremenda impotencia que experimentó en ese momento, no podía hacer mucho para revertir la situación debido a su edad en aquel tiempo, más que nada. Pero ahora ya con 18 años cumplidos, la edad no sería más una barrera que pudiera impedirle llevar a cabo su plan. Más aún al haberse enterado de esa maldita noticia que involucraba a Victor. 

Otra vez, un torbellino de sensaciones provocaban grandes estragos en su interior. Los horribles celos al saber que Victor estaba con alguien más y que pensaba unir su vida a esa persona, un hombre al que no conocí pero de todas maneras, ya odiaba y quería destruir como sea. Solo esperaba que llegara el momento de tener cara a cara a ese individuo atrevido. Ese sujeto que osó arrebatarle el amor de Victor, que él mismo aseguró tenerle aquella noche donde confesaron mutuamente conocer la verdad sobre ambos.

Y así, Yuri estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que no se dio por enterado cuando todos acabaron de comer y su padre se encontraba llamándolo con insistencia, sin que él le hiciera el menor de los casos.

—¡Hey, Yuri! -Mila lo llamó agitando la mano cerca del rostro de su hermano, intentando hacerlo reaccionar-

—¿¡Eh!? -exclamó el chico, sintiéndose automáticamente incómodo al notar todas las miradas de extrañeza sobre él- ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Pasa que estás más distraído que nunca, jovencito! -inquirió su madre-

—¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó su hermana-

—Sí -respondió de manera escueta y observó su plato vacío, no se percató en qué momento terminó su comida-

—Bien, como decía... -Yakov retomó la palabra y todos lo miraron- Tengo una sorpresa para Yuri, así que les invito a que me sigan -se puso de pie-

—¿¡Una sorpresa!? -exclamó Mila visiblemente emocionada- ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!

Yuri sin embargo no se inmutó, pero al igual que los otros, se levantó, fue con su padre y detrás de ellos fueron todos los demás. Salieron a la calle y lo primero que pudieron apreciar fue un lujoso vehículo deportivo con un enorme moño rojo encima, el cual estaba estacionado frente a la casa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri -dijo Yakov, quitando de su bolsillo las llaves del auto que compró para su hijo- Es todo tuyo, disfruta de tu regalo.

Yuri quedó con la boca abierta mientras los aplausos y elogios de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

—¡¡¡Pero qué auto más espectacular!!! -espetó Mila-

—Es un increíble regalo, felicidades Yuri -inquirió Otabek-

—¿Estás seguro de esto, querido? -preguntó Lilia viendo a su esposo con muchas dudas-

—Claro que sí -respondió él- Ya tiene edad legal para conducir un vehículo. De hecho, sé muy bien que Victor se encargó de enseñarle a manejar. Mañana Yuri podrá ir a tramitar su licencia y listo.

—Sin dudas es un obsequio muy ostentoso pero no sé si sea prudente darle a Yuri un automóvil -añadió la mujer con actitud dubitativa-

—Yuri recibe el auto con todas las responsabilidades que eso conlleva -aclaró Yakov- Está a su nombre y con ello asume tanto derechos como obligaciones.

El joven seguía observando con atención su flamante regalo, nunca esperó que le dieran algo así por su cumpleaños. Aunque quiso no tener que escuchar aquello que su padre mencionó previamente, que Victor le había enseñado a manejar. De alguna manera, su hermano estuvo involucrado en prácticamente todo lo referente a él.

—¿Y tú qué dices, Yuri? ¿No piensas agradecer a tu padre o tan siquiera decir algo al respecto? -reclamó Lilia-

—Muchas gracias, papá -se pronunció al fin aunque casi forzadamente, se acercó a dar un fugaz abrazo a su progenitor- Gracias por este gran regalo.

—Bien, vamos a probarlo entonces -propuso Yakov-

—¿Ahora? -cuestionó el rubio-

—¡Claro! ¿Sino cuándo! Sabes manejar, ¿no? -lo observó inclinando ligeramente el rostro- ¡Vamos entonces!

Yakov se llevó a su hijo hacia el vehículo e hizo que el chico ocupara el lugar del conductor, en tanto él tomó el asiento del acompañante.

—Con cuidado -dijo Lilia y se adentró a la casa-

Mila y Otabek permanecieron en su lugar, observádolos con atención mientras ella quitaba su teléfono celular para captar en video el momento en el que Yuri estrenaría su primer automóvil.

El rubio puso el vehículo en marcha y tomó aire, no era como si se sintiera nervioso. Como lo habían mencionado antes, él ya sabía manejar bastante bien. Tras colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, tomó el volante, realizó las maniobras correspondientes y pisó el acelerador con suavidad.

Empezaron a avanzar con lentitud, en tanto Mila seguía toda emocionada festejando al ver a su hermanito conducir. Otabek la observaba con cautela; estuvo evitando hacer comentarios sobre lo que había notado.

Mila puso fin a la grabación del video cuando perdió al auto de vista. Al levantar la mirada hacia su esposo, pudo percibirlo algo inquieto.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? -le preguntó-

—Me preocupa un poco tu hermano -respondió-

—¿Yuri? ¿Pero por qué?

—No sé si es mera impresión mía pero desde que llegamos lo noto demasiado extraño -comentó- Está distante, fuera de sí, retraído.

—Mmm, bueno, Yuri siempre ha sido así -afirmó ella- Nunca pudo lidiar con la adolescencia más aún después de que Victor se fue y ahora que se está convirtiendo en adulto, supongo que también se le está complicando todo de nuevo.

—Sí, puede que sea eso -el hombre hizo una mueca denotando confusión- De todas maneras, creo que deberías prestarle atención. Tiene una actitud extraña que no me termina de gustar.

—Está bien -asintió Mila- Se lo diré a mi madre.

—No... -sugirió el kazajo- No creo que eso sea muy conveniente que digamos. Tu madre y él no mantienen una buena relación por lo que me contaste, no la alteres con eso. Si Yuri tiene algún problema, hazle saber que puede contar con nosotros.

\---

Yuri estaba dando vueltas por la ciudad en compañía de Yakov, probando el automóvil que recibió como regalo de cumpleaños. Definitivamente era un vehículo genial y se sintió afortunado de que le pudieran dar un obsequio de esa magnitud aunque en verdad, no era lo que él quería.

El rubio estacionó el auto y detuvo la marcha. Su padre en tanto, lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuri? ¿Por qué te detienes? -cuestionó- Volvamos a casa si no quieres seguir manejando.

—Papá, en verdad agradezco mucho que me hayas dado este regalo pero...--

—Ya sé, no elegí bien -lo interrumpió- ¿No te gusta el modelo o quizás el color? Si es así, lo podemos cambiar.

—No, no es eso. Todo está genial y es mucho más de lo que merezco.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu objeción? -Yakov observó a su hijo con incertidumbre-

—En realidad, yo iba a pedir otra cosa.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?

—Un viaje.

—¿Viaje?

—Sí -asintió- Quiero viajar a los Estados Unidos, quiero ir a ver a Victor.

Yakov frunció el ceño. No entendía a qué venía ese cambio tan drástico en su hijo si no era ajeno para él ni para nadie que el rubio se contrarió con su hermano mayor, al punto de que no querer hablarle siquiera por teléfono desde que el albino se marchó al exterior.

—¿En verdad quieres ir a ver a Victor? -preguntó el hombre, creyendo que quizás su hijo le estaba gastando una broma-

—Sí, papá. Eso es lo que quiero.

—Claro, está bien.

El rostro de Yuri se iluminó y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en él ante la afirmativa respuesta de su progenitor pero de nuevo, su alegría fue totalmente efímera.

—Podríamos ir todos juntos a visitarlo a fin de año -comentó el hombre- Se pondrá muy contento de tenernos allá ya que él no ha podido venir en estos años.

—¿¡Fin de año!? -se alarmó- ¡¡¡Nooo!!! Yo no puedo esperar a fin de año, yo quiero viajar ya. ¡Cuánto antes!

—¿Pero por qué tanto apremio ahora? No has querido saber nada de tu hermano durante tanto tiempo y de repente te surgen unas inusitadas ganas de verlo.

—Sí, quiero ver a Victor cuanto antes -sintió cómo su vista comenzó a nublarse- ¡¡¡Me urge verlo!!!

—¿Quieres explicarme por qué?

—Porque lo extraño -musitó con un tono apenas audible-

Yakov suspiró, realmente no era capaz de comprender las palabras de su hijo. Pensó que se trataba de uno de sus usuales caprichos.

—Pues tu madre no va a querer que viajes solo.

—¡Diablos! ¡¡¡Pero si ya soy mayor de edad!!!

—Apenas hoy estás cumpliendo año, Yuri.

—¿Qué importa? Puedo viajar mañana mismo.

—¿Quieres que a tu madre le dé un infarto o algo? No vas a viajar ahora de ninguna manera -aseveró- Todavía tienes clases, en todo caso podrás ir cuando acabes la escuela.

—Pero papá...--

—¡Pero nada! -volvió a interrumpirlo- Regresemos a casa. ¡Ah! Y no se vuelve a tocar más este asunto, menos delante de Lilia.

Yuri ya no dijo nada, rodó los ojos y de nuevo hizo arrancar el automóvil. Era tanta la rabia que sentía que pisó el acelerador a fondo y condujo a una velocidad bastante elevada.

—¡Baja la velocidad! ¿Quieres que te pongan una multa por circular así? -se quejó el hombre-

—Mierda... -susurró Yuri-

En pocos minutos estuvieron de nuevo frente a la residencia, Yuri estacionó y bajó con prisa del auto. Mila y Otabek estaban todavía aguardándolos fuera de la casa y pudieron claramente notar la expresión del rubio, quien se metió al interior de la vivienda con prisa, sin siquiera voltear a verlos y azotando la puerta.

Les resultó más que evidente que estaba de un humor de los mil demonios y tampoco se atrevieron a decir absolutamente nada. Lo primero que supusieron fue que discutió con Yakov por el camino.

—¿Qué pasó, papá? -preguntó la pelirroja cuando el hombre se acercó a ellos también con intenciones de entrar a la casa- ¿Por qué Yuri vino tan enojado?

—¿Qué crees que se le ocurrió ahora a tu hermanito? Dice que quiere ir a ver a Victor porque lo extraña.

—¿Cómo? -preguntó ella-

—Eso mismo. Le propuse que vayamos a visitar a Victor todos a fin de año pero no, no quiere y según entendí, desea ir a verlo cuanto antes. ¡Yo ya no entiendo a este muchacho!

—¿En serio?

Yakov solo asintió con la cabeza. En tanto Yuri se encerró en su habitación y sacó una maleta dejándola abierta sobre su cama, entonces comenzó a seleccionar sus ropas y a colocarlas en el interior de la misma.

Cuando acabó con eso, volvió a cerrarla y la escondió debajo de su cama.

—A ver quién podrá impedírmelo -sonrió de lado, estaba confiado de poder realizar su plan- No voy a dejar que te cases con nadie, Vitya. ¡No pienso perderte otra vez!


	3. Chapter 3

_"This bed has become my chapel of stone_   
_A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown_   
_So take my life,_   
_I don't need it anymore..."_

En cuestión de solo tres días, Yuri logró su cometido y como él mismo lo había vaticinado, nada ni nadie pudo conseguir detenerlo. Sabía que la situación en San Petersburgo iba a tornarse catastrófica ni bien su familia se diera cuenta de su ausencia, más aún con lo que había hecho.

Tras la rotunda negativa de su padre, quien se rehusó a pagar el viaje que le pidió, con la intención de poder ir a ver a Victor a los Estados Unidos, Yuri recurrió a su hermana mayor como la última alternativa. El rubio explicó a Mila que necesitaba ver a Victor cuanto antes, mas no entró en detalles puntuales a pesar de las insistencias de la curiosa pelirroja. Solo le dijo que se trataba de una cuestión de vida o muerte y que se lo contaría todo a su regreso.

Entonces el muchacho pidió dinero prestado a su hermana pero ella no accedió. Mila veía a Yuri tan extrañamente desesperado y no quería ser la responsable de apañar alguna tontería o luego ella se metería en graves problemas con su madre. Pero Yuri resultó ser mucho más astuto que Yakov y que Mila y estaba dispuesto a viajar a como diera lugar, aún sin que nadie lo ayudara.

Fue entonces que decidió entonces poner en venta el lujoso vehículo que le regalaron en su cumpleaños. Al fin de cuentas, toda la documentación del auto estaba legalmente a su nombre y como dueño legítimo del mismo, podía hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana. Colocó un anuncio a través de clasificados en una página de internet y lo ofertó a un costo bastante inferior del que realmente salía en cualquier concesionaria de vehículos.

En cuestión de una hora, el rubio comenzó a recibir una cantidad de llamadas y mensajes de personas interesadas en adquirir el dichoso vehículo a módico precio. Muchos se sorprendieron al leer el precio de venta; preguntaban si el rodado tenía algún defecto de fábrica, si él era el verdadero dueño o en el peor de los casos cuestionaban el origen o si era un auto robado. Fastidiado con todo eso, Yuri tuvo que explicar prácticamente a todos los interesados que el coche se lo acabaron de regalar por su cumpleaños y si lo estaba vendiendo casi a mitad del precio original, era por un inconveniente personal que necesitaba atender en el exterior con urgencia.

Logró concretar la venta esa misma tarde y con la documentación del vehículo en mano, se reunió con el comprador quien pagó el precio que Yuri pedía sin más ni menos. Con eso, el joven logró obtener dinero suficiente para poder viajar a los Estados Unidos.

Tras malvender su auto, se dirigió a comprar un boleto de avión con destino a New York para ese mismo día. Regresó a su casa únicamente ya para recoger su equipaje y dejar una escueta nota a sus padres, explicándoles que se largó a los Estados Unidos y de paso, advertirles que ni se molestaran en ir tras él. Ya a su regreso hablarían largo y tendido si así lo querían.

Cuando al otro día, Lilia encontró la nota de Yuri, puso el grito en el cielo pero para entonces su hijo ya había aterrizado en New York y de hecho, se encontraba en un taxi rumbo al departamento de su hermano. Aunque en casi dos años, se negó a hablar con Victor, de todos modos sabía muy bien la dirección donde el albino vivía como también su número de teléfono. Tenía esos datos perfectamente agendados tanto en su celular como en una libreta.

Yuri abordó el taxi en el aeropuerto JFK y de allí pidió ser llevado hasta una dirección en el distrito de Manhattan, donde Vitya fijaba residencia. Sabía que tenía al menos 40 minutos de viaje y en ese tiempo, mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla, pensaba qué iría a decirle o cómo iría a reaccionar cuando lo tuviera frente a él.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Victor? -gruñó molesto al recordar la noticia del supuesto compromiso- Quiero ver si tienes las agallas de decirme a la cara que vas a casarte.

El taxi ingresó al emblemático Puente de Brooklyn y Yuri se sintió extrañamente cautivado sin entender la razón; nunca imaginó estar un lugar tan famoso como ese, que solo vio en las películas alguna vez.

Eran casi las 10 de la mañana, sabía que probablemente encontraría ya despierto a su hermano aunque estaba rogando internamente no tener que coincidir con ese tipo, el supuesto prometido de Victor. Yuri se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que posiblemente no respondería de él si lo llegaba a tener en frente.

El muchacho no quería reconocerlo pero sentía un gran temor. Uno que le estaba torturando por dentro y es que si todo resultaba ser cierto, no iba a saber qué hacer.

—¿Y si Victor está en verdad enamorado de alguien más y me ha olvidado ya? -se preguntó en voz baja sintiendo un horrible nudo en la garganta-

Por más que no quería pensar en eso, era consciente de que existía esa posibilidad y sentía ganas de romperse a llorar de nuevo. Ya había sufrido demasiado cuando Victor lo dejó hace dos años, fueron incontables sus días de llanto y sus noches de insomnio. Sin embargo, su única esperanza era poderlo ver de nuevo.

A veces sentía un tremendo odio y desprecio hacia el albino. Pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo, sabía que lo amaba profundamente y que el tiempo y la distancia no cooperarían jamás para ayudarlo a olvidarse del gran amor de su vida; de la actual y de todas las demás. Estaban indefectiblemente unidos por un destino que les jugaba constantes malas pasadas.

\---

Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto que más lo mortificaba y su rabia volvía encenderse.

—Eligió casarse el día de primavera -susurró- ¡Vaya ridiculez!

Revisó el calendario en su celular. Repitiendo la misma acción cuando contaba los días que faltaban para cumpliera años, ahora comenzaba a hacerlo con los que faltaban para que su hermano contrajera matrimonio. Notó que quedaban apenas a dos semanas para el inicio de la nueva estación y estaba determinado a impedir esa boda. Tenía que convencer a Victor de que desistiera de aquello, era quizás un egoísta y un caprichoso pero no podía resignarse.

Finalmente Yuri había llegado a la dirección que buscaba, bajó del taxi con todo y equipaje. Luego de unas 12 horas de haber dejado Rusia, estaba justo frente al edificio donde Victor vivía y avanzó hacia ahí. Los nervios le hacían temblar las piernas a medida que caminaba pero antes de ingresar, algo llamó su atención en un puesto de ventas en esa misma vereda. Se detuvo para ir hacia ahí.

Eran rosas, unos bellos ramos de rosas rojas. No pudo evitar rememorar aquellas que su esposo le regalaba todos los días por las mañanas, al igual que sus palabras. Sonrió un poco mientras su mirada se perdía en los pétalos de esas flores y en las pequeñas gotas que las adornaban como diminutos cristales.

Y de pronto, sintió esa opresión en el pecho otra vez a causa del duro golpe de su realidad conjugado con los vívidos de una vida pasada donde su felicidad al lado de Victor también fue muy corta.

—¡Estúpidas flores! -bufó- Son tan comunes y ordinarias.

Optó por dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí pero ni bien dio unos pasos, se arrepintió por completo y acabó comprando un ramo. No entendía su propio proceder. ¿Se suponía eran para Victor? La respuesta era sí. Las compró pensando en él, en su amado. Creyendo quizás de forma inconsciente, que si le removía sus recuerdos, lograría algo a su favor.

—¡Soy un imbécil! -suspiró- Qué hago comprándole flores cuando lo que se merece es que lo muela a golpes? Esto es culpa de Yulia. ¡Ella y sus cursilerías femeninas me hacen actuar de esta manera!

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya estaba frente al departamento de Victor. No quiso aguardar ni un segundo más, tocó el timbre y escondió el ramo de flores detrás de él mismo. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras esperaba que abrieran la puerta, tenía pensado saludar a su hermano con un par de insultos que le permitieran exteriorizar su ira de alguna manera antes de hablarle de una forma más adecuada.

Pero todos los planes de Yuri se fueron al diablo cuando la puerta fue abierta y allí Victor, su gran y único amor, apareció delante de él quedando completamente pasmado al verlo allí. Los ojos del albino se abrieron más de la cuenta, al igual que sus labios se separaron de inmediato y su garganta se secó en un instante a causa de la impresión.

Victor no era capaz de entender lo que pasaba por él, parecía estar fuera de sí. Estaba impactado y sentía que se quebraba por dentro.

—¿Yuri? Pero...pero...qué estás haciendo aqu...--

Antes de que el albino pudiera terminar su pregunta, sintió como una especie de ráfaga resoplar cuando el chico se había lanzado a sus brazos, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a su cuerpo, con el rostro hundido en su pecho en un desesperado intento de ocultar sus lágrimas de emoción, de gran felicidad y a la vez de profunda tristeza.

El rubio había dejado caer las rosas al piso, Victor las notó en cuanto se dio el gusto de corresponder a ese anhelado abrazo. Los recuerdos de Yuri lo golpearon a él también y sintió su alma resquebrajarse de nuevo. El delgado y frágil cuerpo del más joven temblaba entre sus brazos mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

_Lo amaba tanto. La amaba a ella, a Yulia, a su esposa, a su ángel, al ser con quien sabía se hallaría ligado por toda la eternidad pero que en esta vida se trataba de un amor imposible._

—Gatito... -pronunció finalmente en un susurro al oído de su hermano, cosa que hizo estremecer a Yuri-

—¡Te odio, idiota! -gruñó el menor en medio de un llanto que no cesaba-

—¿¡Uh!?

—Te odio -repitió de nuevo- ¡¡¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!!! -lo decía cada vez en voz más alta intentando golpear débilmente el torso ajeno-

—Yuri, no eres nada amable conmigo -lo apartó de su cuerpo, tomándolo por los hombros y viéndolo con una sonrisa nostálgica trató de secarle las lágrimas- No has querido hablarme desde hace dos años y cuando por fin lo haces, vienes sin avisarme hasta aquí para decirme eso -sonrió-

—¿De qué te ríes, imbécil? Tengo ganas de golpearte hasta que no me quede fuerzas.

—¿Sí? -inquirió el albino con un tono bromista- ¿Tanto así que me trajiste esas flores?

—¿¡Ah!? ¡No, yo no te traje nada! -respondió Yuri-

—¿Ah no? ¿Y esas de ahí?

—Me las dieron en el aeropuerto -inventó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, por muy tonto que pudiera escucharse-

—Pues me las voy a quedar yo -afirmó Victor y levantó el ramo del piso, admirando esas rosas rojas con fijeza-

—Las recuerdas, ¿cierto? -preguntó Yuri- Son como las que me traías cada mañana.

Victor no supo qué decirle respecto a eso, solo permaneció un instante pensativo. Todavía no concebía el hecho de que Yuri estuviera allí con él pero lo conocía tan bien y su actitud le decía que ya lo sabía todo.

—¡Vitya! -el rubio demandó su atención, consiguiendo que su hermano lo observara-

Entonces, Yuri tomó aire antes de empezar a formularle todas esas preguntas que tenía atoradas en la garganta. No quería perder más tiempo, necesitaba respuestas urgentes por parte del otro.

—Quiero que me digas si es cierto que te vas a cas...--

—¿Quién era, Victor?

La voz de un hombre interrumpió las intenciones de Yuri y tanto él como el albino voltearon a verlo. El rubio frunció el ceño y lo observó sin poder ocultar su disgusto. Se imaginó lo peor.

—Ah...es Yuri, mi hermano -respondió- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ni siquiera me avisó que vendría!

—¿Quién es él? -preguntó el rubio viendo a Victor con una notable expresión de molestia que no se molestó en disimular, era un claro tono de reclamo-

Victor se sintió nervioso, no era capaz de responderle y temía una reacción catastrófica.

—¡Hola Yuri! ¿Cómo estás? -el otro hombre se acercó a él con una amable sonrisa- Es un gusto conocerte y tenerte aquí, cuñado. ¡Victor me ha hablado tanto de ti! -estrechó su mano con visible entusiasmo- Soy Leo de la Iglesia.

—¿Cuñado? -lo miró fijamente, escaneando cautelosamente cada una de sus facciones-

—Así es -asintió- Viniste para nuestra boda, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Yuri se llenaron esta vez del más intenso odio, pudiendo Victor notarlo de manera inmediata. Todo lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio era lanzarse sobre ese sujeto que le decía esas cosas y estrangularlo hasta matarlo.

_"Así que Leo, ¿eh? ¿Con qué este imbécil es el que me quiere robar a Victor? Ya lo veremos. Si tengo que matarlo para impedir esa estúpida boda, lo voy a hacer..."_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Life is like a boat in the bottle_  
_Try to sail, you can't with no air_  
_Day by day it only gets harder_  
_Try to scream but nobody cares..."_

Yuri pudo notar en el rostro de Victor una disimulada expresión de pánico mientras suavemente movía la cabeza en un claro gesto de negación; era un ruego desesperado para que el rubio no hiciera o dijera nada fuera de lugar. Lo entendió a la perfección, incluso llegó a sentir algo de pena al poner al albino en tales aprietos.

Se sintió entonces como un barco a la deriva sin embargo, hizo todo lo humanamente posible para contenerse y no dejar que su ira explotara. No le quedó más remedio que seguirle el juego al prometido de su hermano y responder afirmativamente a su pregunta.

—Sí, así es. He venido para asistir a la boda -intentaba sonar normal y convincente aunque por dentro se iba quebrando cada vez más-

—¡Genial! Me alegra tanto que alguien de la familia de mi prometido nos acompañe en una ocasión tan especial para nosotros -sonrió y Yuri no pudo hacer más que devolverle hipócritamente el gesto-

El hecho de que Leo mencionara frente a él que Victor era "su prometido" solo hizo que la antipatía del rubio hacia él se hiciera cada vez más grande al igual que las ganas que tenía de matarlo. Sí, efectivamente Yuri seguía pensando en cómo podía deshacerse de ese norteamericano a quien consideraba su rival.

Todo eso ocurría bajo la atenta mirada de Victor, que no sabía cómo impedir que aquello siguiera afectando a su hermano de ese modo. Lo conocía tan bien que fácilmente podía descifrar todo lo que por él pasaba con solo verlo a los ojos. El albino se sentía un completo miserable, probablemente el más ruin de todos los hombres. Le estaba causando una herida terrible a su precioso ángel, quien solo podía mostrar esa falsa sonrisa que disfrazaba la más frustrante de sus amarguras.

—Bien, Yuri, entonces te quedarás en la habitación de huéspedes -afirmó Leo- Déjame ayudarte con tu equipaje -se abrió paso y tomó la única maleta que el rubio había traído consigo- Sígueme, por favor -indicó finalmente-

—Mmm...está bien -respondió el rubio y fue detrás del otro, no sin antes ver a Victor con esos fieros ojos amenazantes-

Necesitaba explicaciones cuanto antes. Explicaciones que solo el albino podía dárselas...solo que para eso, era primordial que tuvieran un tiempo a solas y por lo que parecía, eso no sería del todo fácil ya que tanto Leo como Victor estaban de vacaciones.

\---

Un par de horas más tarde, Victor recibió el llamado de su angustiada madre desde Rusia, quien llorando de preocupación le contó los pormenores de la "hazaña" de Yuri. El albino la tranquilizó diciéndole que su hermano ya estaba allí con él, que se encontraba sano y salvo y que no debían ya preocuparse, ya que él lo cuidaría durante su estancia.

Lilia pudo respirar algo aliviada al recibir esa noticia. De paso, le hizo saber a su hijo mayor que Yakov estaba escupiendo fuego, completamente furioso porque Yuri se deshizo del costoso coche que su padre le obsequió por su cumpleaños.

—Pero que ni crea que esto se quedará así. ¡¡¡Ese jovencito impertinente y desconsiderado me va a escuchar!!! -gritó la mujer haciendo que Victor apartara el teléfono de su oreja-

Tanto Yuri como Leo estaban ahí cerca y podían escuchar a la perfección a la enojada mujer. El rubio se sentía avergonzado y no podía mirar a los otros a la cara, se sentía algo ridiculizado por su madre.

—¡Victor, pásame a Yuri inmediatamente! -exigió Lilia-

Entonces el chico levantó la mirada e hizo un gesto exagerado con las manos para que a su hermano no se le ocurriera acceder a la petición de su progenitora. Victor lo comprendió y guiñó un ojo.

—Lo siento, mamá -dijo el albino- Yuri está durmiendo, llegó muy cansado tras el viaje y es mejor dejarlo recuperar energías -mintió viendo fijamente al rubio con una sonrisa cómplice- Yo le diré que te hable en cuanto despierte.

Con eso, la mujer se tranquilizó y dejó de gritar como una completa histérica.

—De acuerdo -respondió con una voz notablemente más serena- Por favor cariño, cuida mucho de Yuri -pidió ella- Ya ves que tiene una conducta deplorable y solo anda por la vida causando todo tipos de desmanes.

—No te preocupes -reiteró- Se portará bien estando aquí conmigo. Ya vas a ver.

Victor finalmente se despidió de su madre y colgó la llamada para luego suspirar pesadamente. Quedó bastante sorprendido al enterarse de lo que su hermano hizo solo para verlo a él.

—¿Así que prácticamente regalaste el auto que te dieron por tu cumpleaños? -le preguntó el albino con un tono tranquilo-

—¡Era mío! -respondió el otro de manera casi hostil- La documentación estaba a mi nombre y por lo tanto podía hacer con el auto lo que me viniera en gana -encogió los hombros- Fue exactamente lo que hice, ya que el viejo avaro ni la bruja de Mila quisieron ayudarme en esto.

—¿Vendiste tu coche nuevo solo para venir a ver a Victor? -preguntó Leo con curiosidad-

—Sí -afirmó con convicción mirando al albino con fijeza-

—¡Vaya! Sí que quieres mucho a tu hermano, yo no creo que me hubiera animado a tanto por alguno de mis hermanos -añadió el estadounidense- Y Victor creyendo que lo odiabas por eso de que no querías hablar con él.

Yuri poco y nada podía tolerar la presencia de su "cuñado" cerca de él; más aún con esos comentarios que no hacían más que sentirlos como una puñalada en su corazón. Lo miró de reojo mientras pensaba y lo maldecía para sus adentros.

_"¡Idiota! ¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre lo que siento por Victor? ¡Nada! Ni siquiera puedes imaginar cuanto lo amo y todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para conservarlo a mi lado."_

La habitación de huéspedes que cedieron a Yuri estaba justo al lado de la que Victor y Leo ocupaban. El rubio ya podía imaginar de antemano que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño tranquilo a partir de esa noche y sus nervios empezaron a aflorar.

Era una verdadera pesadilla estar en una recámara y saber que en la contigua, se encontraba su gran amor compartiendo la cama con otro sujeto. Entonces la maldita sensación de siempre regresaba a hacer presión en su pecho. El simple hecho de imaginar a Victor tocando, besando o teniendo intimidad con Leo lo lastimaba todavía más y comenzaba a enardecerse, a maldecir y a desear destruir a ese intruso con sus propias manos, ensañarse con él hasta quitarle la vida.

—Voy a acabar contigo, Leo de la Iglesia -susurró-

Y eso que todavía no llegó a presenciar demostraciones de afecto ni nada parecido entre esos dos pero sabía que no iba a poder evitarlo para siempre. Aún así, ya estaba pensando en una y mil maneras de acabar con la vida de Leo; su mente estaba maquinando eso de una forma tan compulsiva que realmente lo comenzaba a considerar.

\---

Cuando empezó a anochecer, Yuri se cansó de estar encerrado en esa habitación; de hecho, se sentía asfixiado estando en ese departamento. Sabía que con Leo presente, sería imposible que pudiera entablar una conversación Vitya y eso ya lo estaba hastiando en demasía.

Mientras tanto, la pareja se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo café y deliberando sobre lo que harían de cenar. El rubio se asomó con sigilo al escucharlos; quería saber de qué hablaban y analizar cómo era la relación entre esos dos, el trato que se daban, el grado de confianza que se tenían.

—¿Entonces tenemos todos ingredientes? -preguntó Victor-

—Sí, prepararemos unos deliciosos pirozhkis para tu hermano -respondió Leo- Solo espero que le guste, ya que será la primera vez que prepararé comida rusa.

—¿Qué curioso, no? Tenía que venir alguien de mi familia para que te animaras. Ni siquiera lo has hecho para mí en todo este tiempo.

—¡Ay, Victor! ¿Ya olvidaste que eso fue porque nunca lo quisiste? Por más que yo insistía, siempre decías que querías dejar atrás todo lo que te recordara a tu vida en Rusia -rememoró el castaño-

—Es verdad. Aunque hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden dejar atrás por más que uno quiera -suspiró-

Yuri no pudo evitar tomar esas palabras como si hicieran referencia a él y su corazón palpitó de alegría por unos segundos.

—Lo estoy viendo -contestó Leo con una sonrisa sincera- El hecho de tener a tu hermano aquí, bajo nuestro techo y que quieras cocinarle su platillo favorito como me contaste lo hacías antes, es el más claro ejemplo de lo que dices.

Victor asintió, todo eso era verdad. Cuando vivía en San Petersburgo preparaba pirozhkis para su hermanito, sabía que le encantaban y que era algo que lo hacía muy feliz. Su deseo era volver a ver esa felicidad reflejada en los ojos y en el rostro de su amor, la misma que sabía era responsable de haberle arrebatado.

Aunque lo que más estaba deseado era tomar a Yuri entre sus brazos, besarlo, acariciarlo, decirle cuánto lo amaba, contarle sobre lo difícil que fue su vida sin él esos años y pedirle perdón por el sufrimiento que le causó y que aún le seguía causando.

Sus pecaminosas ganas comenzaban a germinar de nuevo sin tregua. Quería poseerlo como ya lo hizo una vez, ansiaba llenarse de él, hacerle el amor toda la noche y convencerlo de que lo amaba a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal hacerlo.

—En verdad me pone contento verte tan feliz, Victor -confesó Leo y se acercó a abrazar a su prometido-

Yuri no lo pudo resistir. Suspiró pesadamente, con todas las intenciones de hacerse notar allí; no soportaba más aquello, odiaba que tuvieran contacto físico, por más fraterno e inocente que pudiera parecer. Comenzó a colocarse el abrigo y anunció que saldría a dar una vuelta.

—Me estoy aburriendo mucho aquí encerrado. Saldré a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Yuri -intervino Leo-

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú vas a decirme lo que puedo hacer o no? -cuestionó el rubio con clara actitud belicosa-

—Por supuesto que no. Solo que esta ciudad no es muy segura que digamos. Peor aún para un turista solo por la noche -comentó- Si quieres pasear, podemos ir todos juntos mañana hacia la zona céntrica. ¡Sé que te encantará!

—¡Olvídalo! Voy a salir ahora -insistió el rubio-

—Yuri, espera... -pidió el albino- Leo tiene razón, podrían asaltarte o incluso...--

—¿Matarme? -cuestionó sonriendo de un modo extraño- ¡Sería genial que lo hicieran! -caminó hacia la puerta y abandonó el departamento sin más-

Leo no comprendía el repentino cambio del chico pero fue suficiente para deducir que tenía algún tipo de problema.

Claro que a Victor tampoco le pareció una buena idea que Yuri se lanzara a recorrer solo las calles de New York al anochecer. Después de todo era un chico muy descuidado.

—¿¡Qué esperas para ir con él, Victor!? -cuestionó Leo algo exasperado al ver que el albino no reaccionaba pronto- Ve a dar una vuelta con Yuri. Estás mejor vestido que yo que estoy con ropa de entre casa. ¡Ve pronto que podría perderse!

Eso alertó a Victor de inmediato y salió prácticamente corriendo del departamento. Pudo ver a Yuri aún aguardando los elevadores con un gesto de impaciencia porque ninguno llegaba aún a ese piso. El rubio tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se había puesto la capucha del mismo. Estaba murmurando maldiciones en ruso en un tono medianamente audible.

—Yuri... -Vitya lo llamó pero el otro ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo-

Fue que un elevador oportunamente vacío llegó hasta allí por fin y ambos ingresaron. Un incómodo silencio imperó mientras iban descendiendo poco a poco hasta la planta baja.

—Yuri...gatito... -insistió el albino, provocando que el menor comenzara a temblar de la rabia-

Y es que el chico detestaba ese tono de voz ajeno que lo podía poner en evidencia y ejercer control sobre su voluntad. Es por eso que no quería mostrarle su rostro, no deseaba que Victor viera el vacío de su alma a través de sus ojos carentes ya de toda esperanza. Estaba destrozado e iba empeorando con los pensamientos más oscuros y dañinos que lo asaltaban.

El error más grande que pudo cometer el albino fue intentar en ese momento un acercamiento. Apenas colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro ajeno, la reacción instantánea de Yuri fue por demás agresiva. Lo empujó haciendo que Victor impactara contra una de las paredes metálicas del ascensor.

Aún no conforme con eso, quitó una de sus manos de su bolsillo para estampar una cachetada en la mejilla del albino. Pudo entonces Victor notar que su hermano estaba llorando y que lo veía con resentimiento. Ni siquiera se molestó en sobar su mejilla golpeada que comenzaba a enrojecerse...solo pudo mirar a Yuri con un gran pesar.

—Perdóname -le dijo-

—Veo que todo lo que Mila me dijo resultó ser verdad -aseveró el rubio sollozando aunque luego empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo- Estás con ese imbécil y vas a casarte con él, a espaldas de todo el mundo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? Bien sabes que nuestros padres jamás aceptarían esto -respondió el mayor- ¡Aborrecen la homosexualidad! ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que irán a decirme el día que se enteren?

—¡¡¡No tanto como lo que dirán si llegaran a saber lo que hicimos hace un par años!!! -gritó todavía más alterado- ¿Te imaginas qué caras pondrían? Homosexualidad e incesto, una explosiva combinación para escandalizar a unos estúpidos moralistas como ellos.

Victor no fue capaz de refutarlo, sabía que Yuri tenía toda la razón aunque le costara aceptarlo o verlo de ese modo.

_"Through the glass you see the same faces_  
_Hear the voices play fade a drum_  
_When your life's a boat in a bottle_  
_You're surrounded, drifting alone..."_

Terminaron comprándose un par de cafés y luego se dirigieron juntos hacia el _Hudson River Park_ , un lugar hermoso y tranquilo que les ofrecía una excelente vista de la ciudad desde el otro lado, con altos e imponentes edificios iluminados. Por fortuna, el sitio no se hallaba muy concurrido por lo que rápidamente encontraron un banco vacío y lo ocuparon, mientras bebían su café y platicaban en un aparente plan pacífico. Yuri se sentía sin dudas más calmado en compañía de Victor y a solas con él. Pero esa tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

—Esta ciudad es muy grande y bonita, ¿no lo crees? -dijo Victor intentando cambiar el tema de conversación-

—No lo sé. No he visto nada aún pero estoy seguro que San Petersburgo o incluso Moscú son mucho mejores -refutó Yuri- No sé por qué tuviste que escoger venir aquí.

Victor pensó que su hermano decía eso por puro capricho y soberbia, optó por no seguirle la corriente o se pondría peor.

—¿Quieres que mañana te lleve a conocer la Estatua de la Libertad? -ofreció el mayor, tratando otra vez de derivar la plática a otra cosa-

—Victor, no me interesa ir a ver ninguna estúpida estatua -adujo con toda la molestia- De hecho, no he venido hasta aquí en plan turístico sino por respuestas de tu parte. ¿No crees que merezco al menos una explicación?

—Sí, es verdad -reconoció el albino y se tomó un tiempo para pensar un poco-

Rato después, explicó a Yuri de manera sencilla toda la cuestión de su relación con Leo y su vida desde que se mudó a New York. El rubio lo escuchó con atención sin interrumpirlo una sola vez, hasta que el otro puntualizó algo que sacó de sus cabales a su hermano.

—Así que casándome con Leo, será más fácil para mí obtener una radicación permanente en este país sin entrar en procesos burocráticos ni litigios -confesó-

—¿¡¡¡Entonces quieres quedarte aquí a pasar el resto de tu vida!!!? -preguntó Yuri visiblemente alterado al recibir esa noticia- ¿¡Te casarás con un ciudadano norteamericano por una estúpida residencia permanente!?

—Yuri, sabes que si era por mí, jamás me hubiera ido de Rusia -suspiró- Pero si me quedaba, iba a arruinar mi vida, la tuya, la de nuestra familia. ¡Sabes muy bien que iba a ser así! -exclamó mirándole de reojo- Te lo dije estando aún allá y aunque te rehúses a entender, sé que lo entiendes muy bien.

—¡¡¡Claro que lo entiendo!!! -respondió a regañadientes- Solo que yo no soy un cobarde como tú. Yo sí estaría dispuesto a luchar y enfrentar a todo el mundo con tal de estar a tu lado.

—Eso no es posible -replicó- Al menos no en esta vida donde nacimos siendo hermanos.

—Pues no pensaste en eso cuando me desvirgaste -lo miró acusadoramente-

Victor quedó sonrojado ante las palabras de su hermano.

—No puedes culparme del todo -refutó el albino- Eso fue algo que jamás debió pasar.

—¡Pero pasó! Pasó y estoy seguro que al igual que yo, nunca pudiste olvidar esa noche -frunció los labios- Esa noche y las otras en las que fuimos uno del otro cuando nuestras almas se reencontraron por fin.

—Aún así, estás prohibido para mí -suspiró-

—Y aún así me sigues deseando, ¿verdad? -unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos-

—Eso no puedo negarlo -confesó- Desde que te vi hoy en mi puerta, todo le esfuerzo que estuve haciendo estos años por tratar de superarlo, se fueron a la basura -contó- Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiando aunque...--

—Aunque ahora exista otro hombre en tu vida, ¿no? -Yuri comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, invadido por la angustia y la rabia- Ese que duerme en tu cama todas las noches, ese que se lleva tus besos y tus caricias... -y en susurró casi imperceptible agregó- Ese al que voy a destruir con mis propias manos.

Victor se sintió conmovido, quiso acercarse a darle un abrazo pero Yuri estaba tan herido en su amor propio que al notar las intenciones del otro, se puso de pie con rapidez y le dio la espalda.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes -exigió el rubio- ¡No quiero tus abrazos de consuelo ni de compasión!

—Yuri...escucha...

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! Ya no quiero escuchar nada más!!! -no supo como canalizar su rabia y acabó arrojando el resto de su café al piso- Ya entendí, Victor. No digas una sola palabra más, ya entendí, ¿de acuerdo? Esto no va a prosperar pero, ¿sabes qué? Voy a quedarme aquí hasta el día que te cases con ese sujeto y así convencerme de que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—No quiero que hagas eso -el albino se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia Yuri, quien lloraba en silencio en su lugar-

Victor quedó detrás de Yuri y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos con cierta inseguridad, temía que volviera a apartarlo con brusquedad. Sin embargo, esta vez eso no ocurrió.

—¿Lo amas? -preguntó el rubio repentinamente-

—¿Qué? -el otro fingió no escucharlo cuando lo había hecho a la perfección-

—¿Amas a Leo? Dime la verdad. ¡Sé honesto por una vez en tu vida! -pidió Yuri- Ya vi que es un buen hombre, es amable, atento, noté que se llevan muy bien pero...quiero saber si lo amas.

Victor suspiró y negó con la cabeza, las palabras no le salían y eso solo hacía que la situación se tornara por demás tensa.

—Ya entendí -murmuró el rubio con toda la decepción emanando de su ser- El que calla, otorga.

Dio unos pasos para alejarse del agarre de Victor. Odiaba su cercanía quizás tanto como la ansiaba y adoraba, no lo resistía más...quería escapar y tenía todas las intenciones de correr pero el mayor ya lo había notado desde antes. Antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido, el albino lo sostuvo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él.

Sus cuerpos impactaron levemente y sus miradas se encontraron. Victor lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, presionándolo contra su humanidad y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro ajeno.

—A pesar de todo, no puedo amar a nadie más que a ti -susurró pegando sus labios a los del rubio-

No quiso seguir conteniéndose más. Lo besó de la manera más apasionada que pudo, exactamente como aquella noche que yacía en memoria de ambos. Yuri se dio el gusto de corresponderlo, entregándose por completo a sus ardientes deseos.

Pero quizás no debieron dejar que algo así volviera a suceder.

_"Don't leave me now_  
_Stay another day_  
_With me..."_


	5. Chapter 5

_"I've failed you again_   
_'Cause I let you stay_   
_I used to pretend_   
_That I felt ok_   
_Just one big lie_   
_Such a perfect illusion_   
_I made you mine_   
_Just to hurt you once again..."_

Ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra, solo se separaron un poco y aún así sus rostros estaban todavía demasiado cerca uno del otro, al punto de sentir como sus respiraciones chocaban y sus corazones latían desbocados. En medio de su tristeza, Yuri sentía un gran júbilo le que llenaba el alma. Por fin volvía a tener la certeza absoluta del amor de Victor hacia él, esa que por un instante creyó pérdida.

Y por otro lado, también el albino estaba debatiéndose internamente consigo mismo respecto a la encrucijada que tenía. Jamás dudó de sus sentimientos, amaba a Yuri y estaba consciente de que lo amaría para siempre pero a la vez, las circunstancias no les permitirían tener un amor lícito y libre. No sabía de qué manera hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, más aún, cuando él mismo acababa de caer nuevamente y no era capaz de rechazar sus propios deseos.

Un leve cosquilleó sacó a Victor de sus pensamientos y cuando su mente volvió a conectar con la realidad, notó que se trataban de los labios de Yuri que se paseaban suave y provocativamente contra su cuello.

—Yuri -pronunció en un susurro, intentando vanamente guardar la compostura y apartarlo-

—Por favor, Vitya -respondió sin dejar lo que hacía, lo besaba con delicadeza- Solo una última vez, una sola.

—Tenemos que regresar a casa -respondió el albino-

—¿Te preocupa lo que pueda pensar él? -preguntó el menor con cierto reproche- No tienes que hacerlo, yo lo arreglo después.

—Pero...--

—Por favor -pidió Yuri con una voz de súplica-

—Uh...de acuerdo -cedió el mayor completamente resignado, no fue capaz de rechazarlo y romper todavía más su corazón-

Yuri sonrió victorioso creyendo que fue una coartada perfecta. Claro que no tenía intención alguna de que aquella fuera una "última vez", todo lo que pensaba era aprovecharse de la situación y volcarla a su favor.

\---

Tomaron un taxi y partieron desde la famosa localidad de _Greenwich Village_ con destino a _Brooklyn Heights_. Abordaron el vehículo y tomaron asiento en la parte posterior; no hubo charla por un buen rato, solo estaban tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados y viéndose de reojo cada tanto.

Todo parecía marchar bien hasta que Victor soltó la mano ajena y quitó su celular para comenzar a escribir un mensaje. El rubio no pudo evitar hurgar en la pantalla del teléfono ajeno, pudo comprobar que su hermano le estaba escribiendo un mensaje a Leo. Yuri solo se cruzó de brazos y exhaló con fuerza, denotando su completo fastidio ante el accionar del mayor.

—¿Qué haces? -reclamó Yuri- ¿Por qué tienes que ponerle al tanto de todos tus movimientos?

—Es que al rato comenzará a llamar porque no llegamos a casa y...--

—Te dije que yo lo arreglaría luego, ¿no?

—Sí, pero...--

—Apágalo -exigió el más joven-

—¿Qué?

—¡¡¡Qué apagues el maldito celular o te juro lo arrojo por la ventana!!! -advirtió a regañadientes y levantando la voz, sin importarle que el conductor pudiera escucharlo-

Victor se sintió algo avergonzado al notar la mirada del taxista a través del retrovisor. Acabó haciendo lo que Yuri había demandado, sin atreverse a contradecirlo para nada y guardó el teléfono nuevamente.

Se volvió a ver a Yuri y lo notó absorto mirando a través de la ventanilla del vehículo, fueron pocas las veces que recordaba haberlo visto de ese modo tan peculiar. El chico miraba de arriba para abajo con insistencia y un dejo de sorpresa.

—¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Victor-

—Este lugar...tiene algo...no sé qué es pero me gusta -respondió el rubio, quien ya no parecía tan molesto como hace rato-

—Es el puente de Brooklyn -respondió el albino- También me sorprendí mucho cuando lo vi por primera vez en vivo. Si quieres podemos venir otro día y tomar fotos -sugirió-

—Está bien -sonrió levemente-

\---

Tras unos 40 minutos de viaje llegaron al sitio en cuestión. Descendieron del taxi y se vieron frente a un lugar que a pesar de su discreta fachada, era evidente que se trataba de un motel al cual no tardaron en ingresar. Una vez adentro, Yuri pudo claramente notar que el ambiente era completamente distinto. Ahí sí parecía un lugar de esos aunque lo encontró bastante bonito y llamativo, la decoración, la lumínica, la leve música sensual que se escuchaba, todo en conjunto era un estímulo abierto a los sentidos.

Era la primera vez en su vida que iba a uno de esos y sintió cierto recelo al pensar que Victor lo conocía ya y que lo había frecuentado. Se preguntaba con quién pudo haber estado antes en un lugar como ese, quizás con Leo o con otros hombres; la sensación de molestia se hizo presente de manera instantánea aunque de un momento a otro se disipó cuando sintió la cálida mano del albino tomando la suya.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación que les asignaron y ninguno de ellos estaba ya dispuesto a pasar por tanto protocolo. Sabían perfectamente para qué fueron allí, plenamente seguros de lo que querían y lo que deseaban. Las palabras ya estaban de sobra para entonces, eran sus miradas cómplices y sus corazones los que hablaban.

Se deshicieron con prontitud de sus ropas estorbosas, dejándolas caer al piso alrededor de la cama hasta quedar ambos exponiendo su desnudez uno ante los ojos del otro, dando vueltas sobre la cama en medio de besos y caricias rebosantes de pasión y deseo desmesurados.

El sabor de lo prohibido se volvía extrañamente más delicioso y apetecible y de todas las maneras posibles, buscaban embriagarse con el abrasador llamado de la lujuria, esa que los incitaba a querer probar más ella. 

Y el mundo era perfecto para ambos en ese instante. Porque era un mundo donde solo los dos existían, donde podían profesarse el más puro y genuino amor, uno quizás inmoral, ilícito, pecaminoso pero tan divino como real al fin de cuentas. Nada más importaba esa noche.

—Te amo, gatito...te amo tanto -le susurró Victor al oído justo antes de embestirlo de nuevo pero esta vez con mucha fuerza, arráncandole el más sonoro y erótico gemido de toda su vida al hacerlo venirse con intensidad-

El mayor lamentaba no haber podido ser tan suave y gentil como al principio pero sus sentidos se llenaron de satisfacción al ver como su joven amante temblaba de placer bajo su cuerpo.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! -Yuri sonrió por un instante mientras en medio de su orgasmo, sus ojos se perdían en los ajenos; esos celestes que tanto amaba y deseaba mirar por siempre, anhelando que también se le quedaran viendo por una eternidad- Te amo, Vitya -murmuró sintiéndose debilitado-

Unos jadeos salieron de la garganta del mayor cuando un intenso e ineludible éxtasis se apropió de todo su ser, provocándole las sensaciones más placenteras que nunca antes consiguió experimentar. Llenó a Yuri con la cálida esencia de su cuerpo, colmándolo de sí por segunda vez en su vida pero con la diferencia de que esta vez, no tuvo punto de comparación con la primera.

Colapsaron por unos minutos para componerse y reanudar. Se besaron con suavidad, disfrutando con gusto de tan sublime entrega mutua, compartiendo así los momentos más íntimos e inolvidables de sus vidas.

_"I died in my dreams_   
_What's that supposed to mean?_   
_Got lost in the fire_   
_I died in my dreams_   
_Reaching out for your hand_   
_My fatal desire..."_

Varias horas habían trascurrido, perdieron totalmente la noción del tiempo pero a esas alturas, era algo que a Victor ya le no preocupaba como antes. Ya no quería volver a casa; todo lo que quería quedarse allí con Yuri en esa habitación, haciéndole el amor una y otra vez, repitiéndole su adoración y deseando escapar.

—Vitya... -Yuri que descansaba sobre su pecho, lo llamó con una voz fatigada-

—¿Mmm? -murmuró el otro, quien permanecía pensativo acariciándole el cabello-

—No quiero regresar. No me obligues a ver de nuevo a ese sujeto porque soy capaz de decirle todo lo que hemos hecho y tampoco te quiero cerca de él -dijo con seriedad- No quiero que te cases con él -suspiró- Perderte de nuevo no es una opción, no lo voy a permitir.

—¿Eh? -lo miró sorprendido-

—Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre -afirmó al tiempo que levantó su cabeza y lo observó con una firmeza única-

Victor acarició su rostro, deleitándose con la atrapante belleza de sus facciones.

—No pienso volver a su lado. Escapemos juntos esta noche, _mi amada Yulia_ -sonrió de manera extraña-

_"We are so young _  
 _Our lives have just begun _  
 _But already we're considering _  
 _Escape from this world _  
 _And we've waited for so long _  
 _For this moment to come..." _____________

____________Eran poco más de las 3 de la madrugada cuando por fin decidieron abandonar aquel motel, hacía bastante frío por lo que se abrazaron mientras caminaban a pasos lentos por las desérticas calles de Brooklyn a esas horas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________No tenían sentimientos de culpa, ni dudas, ni temores. Estaban juntos por fin y no había nada a qué tenerle miedo pero también estaban cansados de todo aquello. Dolía hasta respirar en ocasiones a causa de los sentimientos incomprendidos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuri entendió el lúgubre atractivo que encontró en aquel sitio que de manera inconsciente había elegido como el escenario; lo que vendría después ya no era relevante y ya no tendría que ver con ellos. Tenían la convicción y las fuerzas necesarias, se prometieron no flaquear bajo ningún motivo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________El puente de Brooklyn cubierto con tonalidades azules parecía ya aguardarlos para aquella cita. No había absolutamente nada ni nadie que les impidiera nada, pocos autos circulaban a esa hora y ellos pasaban completamente desapercibidos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Se abrazaron por unos minutos sin decir absolutamente nada, llorando en silencio aferrados a sus cuerpos como si se aquello tratara del más valioso tesoro en todo el mundo. Victor tomó del rostro a Yuri y lo besó con suavidad, pudiendo ambos rememorar el primer beso que se dieron en su vida anterior, cuando se conocieron aquella noche en una elegante fiesta de sociedad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________—La próxima vez, ya no será imposible -dijo el albino secando delicadamente las lágrimas ajenas con sus dedos-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________—Aún si lo fuera, lo volvería a repetir una y otra vez -respondió Yuri sonriendo- Te amo -susurró-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________—Te amo... -contestó Victor devolviéndole la sonrisa-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"We're so anxious to be together_   
_Together in death_   
_Would you die tonight for love?_   
_Baby join me in death..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Pudieron burlar las vallas de seguridad del puente, donde permanecieron sentados por unos instantes, tomados de la mano. La brisa helada hacía que sus cabellos quedaran alborotados, sin embargo la quietud de las aguas por debajo de sus pies era impresionante dando la impresión de que allí no había más que un inmenso y oscuro vacío._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Volvieron a mirarse por última vez, con esa sonrisa familiar y llena de confianza mutua. Yuri asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Victor que estaba listo y que ese era el momento oportuno. El albino apretó la mano la ajena y no la soltó de nuevo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Saltaron juntos desde unos 40 metros de altura, cayendo a las aguas del Río Hudson. La muerte fue piadosamente instantánea para ellos. Era la segunda vez que Victor ponía fin a su vida de esa manera; no estaba arrepentido para nada._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Por fin estarían juntos en la eternidad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

Sentía que movían su cuerpo de una manera un tanto brusca y a la par, una voz tan demandante como dulce, le exigía atención.

—¡Despierta! ¡Oye, tú! -insistía la misma voz- ¡¡¡Despierta!!!

—¿Mmm? -los ojos azules se entreabrieron pero no consiguieron enfocar tan rápido-

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, creo que sí -se compuso, pudiendo notar que estaba en el piso-

—¿Pero cómo se te ocurre ponerte a dormir en el baño de la escuela? ¡¡¡No sabes el susto que me diste cuando te encontré así!!!

Se fregó los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la ajena. En ese preciso instante, una sensación extraña y algo perturbadora se hizo presente.

—¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó poniéndose abruptamente de pie y sacudiendo su uniforme escolar-

—Me llamo Yulia -respondió la hermosa niña rubia de destellantes ojos verdes- Es mi primer día en esta escuela.

—Mucho gusto, soy Victoria -contestó acomodando su larga cabellera albina y enseñándole a su vez, una sonrisa encantadora-

La otra quedó algo sonrojada ante ese gesto y la vio extendiendo la mano para saludarla. Frunció el ceño y la miró con recelo.

—¡Ni creas que te daré la mano! -se negó la rubia poniendo una expresión de desagrado-

—¿Uh? -exclamó la otra-

—Lávatelas primero, ¿quieres? Las tenías apoyadas en el piso del sanitario. ¡Qué asco!

—De acuerdo -respondió la albina para proceder al pedido ajeno ante la atenta y confusa mirada esmeralda-

Cuando acabó de lavar y secar sus manos, finalmente la otra aceptó estrechársela y entonces la sensación de extrañeza regresó, por lo que las dos pudieron percibirla a la perfección.

Ambas niñas contaban con 12 años de edad y entraban en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de San Petersburgo.

—¿No nos habíamos visto antes? -preguntó Victoria, viéndola con atención; podía jurar que la conocía de algún lado pero no conseguía recordar dónde-

—Creo que no -respondió la rubia- Viví en Moscú toda mi vida, apenas me mudé a esta ciudad con mis padres la semana pasada.

—Mmm...ya veo. Entonces debe ser que nos conocimos en otra vida -afirmó la albina, sin tener idea de lo que estaba diciendo-

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que en otra vida? -Yulia no era capaz de comprender aquello- Dices cosas muy extrañas, sabes?

La rubia se dirigió al sanitario y al salir, todavía se encontró a la otra allí. Aparentemente la estaba esperando.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido -aseveró Yulia-

—No -replicó la otra- Oye, en serio, estoy segura que te vi antes por aquí.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Debe ser que tengo un rostro común y me estás confundiendo con alguien más.

—¡Claro que no! Jamás podría olvidar un rostro como el tuyo -Victoria estaba muy segura de sus apreciaciones-

—¿Eh? -Yulia se sonrojó ante esas palabras-

—Eres muy bonita, Yulia.

—Gracias -respondió bajando la mirada- Tú también lo eres.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigas? -preguntó la albina-

La otra solo asintió. Todavía no conseguía superar el inusitado elogio ajeno pero por alguna razón le había gustado mucho.

Caminaron juntas por un pasillo rumbo a los salones de clase. Ya luego tendrían mucho tiempo para poder conocerse mejor pero el destino había echado las cartas otra vez y así, el reencuentro de sus almas finalmente se había dado una vez más. Esta vez -quizás- sí sería posible.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la lista canciones cuyos fragmentos aparecen durante el fic y las cuales me sirvieron de inspiración durante la redacción. Les recomiendo escucharlas. Son de dos de mis bandas preferidas de adolescencia.
> 
> "The one I love" - The Rasmus
> 
> "Ten black roses" - The Rasmus
> 
> "Funeral song" - The Rasmus
> 
> "Join me in death" - HIM


End file.
